The Twilight Diaries
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: A crossover between Twilight and Vampire Diaries. Bella and Elena are cousins and they move in together, and Bella has to go to Elena's high school and she meets The Cullen's and the Salvatore's there in Mystic Fallfork's. Big secrets for a little town
1. The Golden Girls

Disclaimer; I do not own these stories. L.J Smith and Stephenie Meyer do!

Rating; T+ (for language, sexual themes, horror vampire things)

Summary; Bella Swan moves to Mystic Fallfork's (Lame name, I know) to live with her cousins Elena and Jeremy Gilbert and her aunt Jenna Sommers. She now attends that high school with them and discovers that thier is alot of secrets in that little town starting with the Cullen's and the Salvatore's. And later on they realize that the Lockwoods and the Black's have some secrets of thier own as well. So will life get complicated? Yep!

XxX

Bella Swan hugged her mother, Renee as she got on the plane and moved on with her tragic life. Her dad, Charlie just got put in the hospital and won't be out for a couple of months because of bad head injuries, so now my plans are ruined and now she has to go live with her aunt Jenna and her two cousins. She has no problem with that, it's just that now her mom will worry about her even more, because her eldest cousin used to be a bit of a 'party animal' but she's really not anymore because of her parents horrible death. So, now Bella is going to a different High School-changing right in the middle of the semester. So, now new people and stares, which are not Bella's thing, at all. So Bella was not looking forward to that.

Bella shrugged it off and put her white headphones in her ears and clicked the on button, she layed her head back and fell into a dreamless sleep.

XxX

Bella awoke after being shook by a flight attendant. She groggily pulled her headphones out of her ears and grabbed her bags, and she got off of the plane and into Mystic Fallfork's. Bella got off and saw a green Jimmy waiting in the parking lot and Bella saw thruh the windshield it was a brunette girl, who was flipping thruh a magazine, obviously bored. She hadn't even noticed the plane had landed. Until Bella tapped on the window, scaring the crap out of the girl. She jumped and looked, then rolled down the window.

''Hey Bella. Thanks for the heart attack.'' Elena said, sarcastically as she held where her heart is.

Bella smiled. ''No problem. That is a cousin's job, you know.'' Bella said.

Elena returned the smile and laughed. ''You were supposed to save the jokes for Jeremy.'' Elena reminded her.

Bella laughed and got into the car. It was a silent car ride home, but it wasn't awkward it was comfortable. Bella slipped her headphones in, and sighed as she saw the old green 'Welcome to Mystic Fallfork's!' overlyperky sign. Bella leaned her head against the window and admired the green trees they passed. She'd never seen so much green in her life and in just one day. They passed two houses that caught Bella's eye, one was a huge brown mansion with a black mustang and a little red silverado parked outside. Then the other house was clear, as in an all windowed house, it had several cars parked outside of it. Bella just ignored it.

As they arrived at the house Elena helped Bella carry Bella's stuff to Elena's room. Yes, they had to share a room, but Bella didn't really care, besides Elena had another bed set by her window for Bella. So, she was thankful she didn't had to sleep on the floor or scoot in with Elena.

Jenna came up to greet Bella and hugged her, happily. ''I haven't seen you since you were thirteen!'' Jenna cheered.

Bella smiled. ''I know. I've missed you guys like crazy.'' Bella said. She looked back behind her at Elena. She especially missed her old best friend.

Jenna smiled and left Bella to get settled. ''You need help?'' Elena asked, as Bella bent to unpack.

Bella nodded. ''Thanks,'' Bella said quickly.

''No problem,'' Elena said simply as she pulled out Bella's favorite purple v-neck shirt.

Elena sighed and hung it in her closet. ''So, you excited for school tomorrow?'' Elena asked.

Bella gave her a look. ''Not really.'' She admitted.

Elena bit her lip. ''I'll be in most of your classes, so no worries. Oh, and I'll sit with you at lunch. So, you've got me. And a sweet girl like you should make friends in no time.'' Elena said.

Bella smiled thoughtfully at Elena. ''That's reassuring, thanks Elena.'' Bella said.

Elena smiled back. ''Don't worry bout it.'' Elena said. ''Chin up,'' She added.

XxX

That next day, both girls got up at the same time and got ready. Bella wore her favorite purple v-neck shirt, jeans, converse, and her light blue jacket with plenty of zippers. Elena wore a long sleeved baby blue shirt, jeans, black boots, and a simple black jacket. They both threw on make-up and went out the door. Elena drove and they made it there in no time. As soon as the doors opened Bella felt self conscious.

XxX

It was around lunch time, Elena was right, Bella had made quite a few friends like, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Matt, and Bonnie.

Bella ran into Jeremy in the crowded halls, she grabbed his arm. ''Jeremy, where does Elena sit?'' Bella asked.

Jeremy smiled. ''Don't wanna get lost?'' He asked.

''No,'' Bella said.

Jeremy smiled. ''She sits by the closest table to the lunch bar.'' Jeremy said.

Bella smiled in return. ''Thanks, Jer.'' Bella thanked and waved.

Bella grabbed a tray and got some food and found Elena's table in no time, but no Elena. She looke over by the glass window and spotted Elena leaning over and talking to a girl with pixie like hair and another girl with long blonde hair. Elena then turned around and noticed Bella, Bella waved and everyone at the table started laughing, Elena smiled. Bella awkwardly put her hand down.

Elena walked over and smiled apologetically. ''Sorry, I had some...business to take care of.'' She explained.

Bella's brow raised. ''Business?''

Elena swallowed her drink quickly. ''Umm, you see the two girls?'' Elena asked.

Bella nodded. ''We kind of had bet.'' Elena laughed. ''But yeah, we're all really good friends.'' Elena said as she awkwardly looked towards the lunch line. ''You hungry? I'm starved.'' Elena said, before Bella could even reply she got up and walked away. Bella's gaze was caught by the blonde girl that Elena had talked to before, the girl practically glared at her, while the happy girl just smirked. Elena then returned and broke her out of her view.

Then the door opened and in came several different guys that all moved to sit at the table that the blonde and the brunette were at. There was five guys that sat down at that perticular table. A tall, bulky guy with dark hair. A guy with brownish blonde hair and green eyes. A guy with blonde tussled hair and brown eyes. A guy with brown hair and blue eyes and had muscles, but wasn't bulky. And the last guy caught Bella's eye, with his beautiful tussled bronze hair, almost black eyes, and he was musclar. Bella's mouth parted.

Elena noticed. ''Bella,'' She said breaking her out of her reverie. ''You've got some drool along with that sparkle in you eye.'' Elena joked.

Bella sighed, but wiped at her mouth anyway. Elena smiled. ''His name is Edward Cullen, him and the rest of his family at the table are juniors. They're gorgoeous, huh?'' Elena questioned.

Bella laughed awkwardly. ''Don't deny it, Isabella Swan.'' Elena pushed.

Bella laughed even more. ''OK, so he's a little pretty. Or alot of pretty.'' Bella said. She couldn't help but notice the smirks that was thrown her way out of the corner of her eye from the people from that table and Elena herself.


	2. My Reserved Boyfriend

That day when the girls got home from school, Elena ran upstairs and changed, and Bella stopped at the doorway as Elena mumured on her cell phone.

''No, I'm not going to be alone, baby.'' Elena said sweetly. Then she giggled flirtaciously.

Elena scoffed. ''No, I'm not coming with a guy.'' She said.

Bella stopped eavesdropping and tapped on the open door. Elena's head whipped around to look and see who wanted to enter her room.

'Can I come in?' Bella mouthed.

Elena motioned for her to come in. While Elena was digging for something, a photograph caught Bella's eye and Bella examined it closely. It was a image of Elena and a bronze haired guy-not the guy that Bella was staring at intently in the caferteria. But this guy was still handsome.

Elena hung up the phone and Bella picked up the frame. ''Who is this?'' Bella asked.

Elena looked over and gulped. ''Umm, his name is Stefan Salvatore, my ex.'' Elena explained.

Bella awkwardly smiled. ''Oh, I'm sorry.'' Bella apologized. Elena nodded. ''What happened?'' Bella asked, insanely curious.

Elena bit her lip. ''I cheated on him.'' Elena said, guilt covering her voice.

Bella's lips parted into a thin line. ''Why?'' Bella pushed. Even though she could tell it wasn't a great subject for Elena, Bella learned one thing about Elena over the years. It was that Elena needed to be pushed and once her feelings were out in the open the air was clear.

Elena looked at Bella. ''Because I loved his brother more. And I shouldn't have kissed him while me and Stefan were together, I was slutty.'' Elena said, hatred towards herself slowly pouring out.

Bella sighed. ''No, you shouldn't have. But sometimes you think you can keep things at once, but in the end you have to choose.'' Bella explained.

Elena nodded. ''That was insightfully intellgiant,'' Elena pointed out.

Bella smiled. ''Me? No,'' Bella joked.

Elena smiled. ''So, I made plans for us.'' Elena said.

Bella was terrified. Beyond terrified by that smirk slowly making it's way to Elena's mouth. ''What kind of plans?'' Bella asked.

Elena gave her a smile. ''You ever heard of La Push?'' Elena asked.

Bella was confused. ''Like 'I'm gonna La Push you off a cliff?'' Bella asked, referring to the phrase that all the kids in school used.

Elena smiled. ''Yes. It's a beach and reservation.'' Elena explained.

''A reservation?'' Bella questioned.

''Yes, it's a place that is seperated with Mystic Fallfork's. It's in this town, but it's also a town, it's like that because of land issues. But anyway they've got thier own school, stores, and Taco Bell.'' Elena explained.

Bella smiled. ''Ooh, does someone have a boyfriend that lives in a town with issues?'' Bella teased.

Elena smirked. ''Maybe,'' She said.

Bella smiled. ''What's his name?'' Bella questioned.

Elena smiled and turned to face her with a smug smile. ''Tyler Lockwood,''

(A/N. Hehe. You thought it was Jacob, didn't you?)


	3. A Deadly Secret

''So, why did you break up with him?'' Bella questioned in the car ride. ''The brother, I mean.'' Bella added.

Elena continued to stare out the windshield, she reluctantly answered, but did not look at Bella. ''He left,'' Elena said simply.

Bella sighed and played with her hands. ''But he's back now. You saw Stefan at the table with them.'' Elena said, reminding her. Bella then remembered; _a guy with brownish blonde hair and green eyes. _She did see Stefan!

''Yeah, I remember,'' Bella said quietly.

Elena's mouth formed into a thin line. ''Did you see the guy with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and wore all black?'' Elena asked.

Bella thought back. She did! ''Yeah! Wait, is that the brother?'' Bella asked.

Elena turned to look at her with a deadly look. ''Yeah, that's him.'' She said in a painful voice.

Bella had a sincere look on her face. ''Everything will work out as it should be. Oh and you have got to give me his name because I can't keep calling him 'the brother'.'' Bella explained.

Elena sighed and forced it out. ''Damon,''

Bella nodded. Then a thought occured to her. ''Umm, I only saw Damon in lunch, not even in the halls. Why is that?'' Bella asked.

''It's because he's not a student.'' Elena explained.

Bella was in shock, for one reason because Elena was in love with an older guy, and the other reason because he wasn't a student, but yet he walked, sat, and ate at the school. ''Then why...?'' Bella started.

Elena cooly interuppted. ''You can invite outsiders to eat a lunch with you.'' Elena explained. ''Mike Newton invites his mommy.'' Elena said, chuckling. ''And Stefan invites Damon.'' Elena added.

Bella sighed sadly. ''I'm sorry you have to see him everyday.'' Bella said. ''I bet you miss him.'' Bella accused.

Elena had tears forming in her eyes. She looked over at Bella. ''I do, very much,'' Elena said.

Elena pulled down the car mirror and wiped at her eyes. ''Oh, I can't mess up my mascara, Tyler hates when I do that.'' Elena mumured to herself.

''Cry?'' Bella asked.

''No, ruin my makeup,'' Elena said. At first Bella thought she was kidding, but the dead serious look that Elena was giving her made her think otherwise.

''He doesn't like you just the way you are?'' Bella asked.

Elena looked her over and gave her a quick smile. ''Not really,'' Elena answered honestly.

Bella was in awe. ''Then why do you date him?'' Bella asked.

''Because the person that did like me the way I am was Damon!'' Elena snapped.

Bella sunk into the seat. After about five minutes of awkward silence, annoyed sighs, and glares. Elena stopped. ''I'm sorry, Bella. But it's the truth all these other guys want me for one thing, and at least Tyler asks. I say no, but he...'' Elena trailed off.

Bella slowly got mad. ''Elena, does he...?'' Bella started, but didn't know how to ask.

Bella then got annoyed with herself and started again. ''Does he rape you?'' Bella asked, straightfowardly.

Elena was shocked, she hesitated. That was enough for Bella to realize what the answer was. ''But, I wouldn't call it rape exactly.'' Elena tried to cover for him.

Bella interuppted her. ''Stop! Why are you covering him? He doesn't need to be helped like this. You do.'' Bella said.

Elena started to get mad. ''_I _need help?'' Elena questioned.

Bella looked at her and realized why Elena was getting aggrivated. ''I didn't mean mental help! Elena, calm down.'' Bella said.

Elena swerved the car and turned around. She dialed furiously on her cell phone. ''Tyler, I'm not coming tonight.'' She said.

Bella secrectly smiled. Even though she was only changing her mind because Bella pissed her off, she wasn't going to get hurt tonight. ''No, I'm fine. I just need some time alone now.'' Elena explained.


	4. Tear Me Apart

That next day, Bella angrily burst thruh the school doors and tried to focus in her classes. But by the time lunch rolled around Bella didn't conceal her anger any longer. Bella looked around for Elena and found her in the line talking to some girls. _This is my chance, _Bella thought. She sprinted across the cafeteria and ran over to the table with the bronze haired boy. They all stared at her as if she was crazy.

Bella sighed. ''Hi, I'm Bella Swan. Elena's cousin, nice to meet you.'' Bella quickly introduced. ''Your Damon, right?'' Bella asked.

Damon looked at her, he was breathtakingly beautiful. It blew Bella's mind. ''I need to talk to you in private.'' She said.

Damon smirked. ''Look, sweetheart. Your hot, but I'm not interested.'' He said.

Bella gave him an annoyed look. ''No! I need to talk to you about Elena.'' Bella snapped.

Damon's expression went from playful to painful. He slowly got up and followed Bella. ''What about her?'' He snapped.

Bella felt mosture springing to her eyes. ''Her boyfriend is raping her.'' Bella said. She knew that information was personal to Elena. But someone needed to know about it, if not the police then defiently Elena's lover.

Bella could see many emotions flash in his eyes, especially two. Anger and pain. He started glaring at nothing. ''Thanks,'' He mumured then he ran out of the cafeteria door.

When Bella walked back in the lunchroom Elena happily strolled over to her. ''Bella, I'm sorry. I overeacted last night.'' Elena apologized.

Bella sighed. ''Well, I just did something that will not make you happy.'' Bella admitted.

Elena's smile faded. ''What?''

(A/N. Uh-oh! Elena is about to tear Bella apart!)


	5. Best Thing I Never Had, But Do Want

''You told Damon!'' Elena yelled.

Bella sighed. ''Someone needed to know.'' Bella objected.

Elena chuckled in anger. ''_Someone _had to be him?'' She asked.

''He's the only person that would've done something.'' Bella said.

Elena stood. ''You don't even know him!'' Elena pointed out.

Bella stood as well. Jenna then came in thier room and felt the tension. ''Girls, I can hear you from downstairs what's going on?'' Jenna demanded.

Both girls looked angrily at Jenna. ''_She_'s what's wrong.'' Elena muttered as she walked downstairs.

Jenna gave Bella a pitiful look. Bella shrugged and they heard the front door slam.

XxX

Elena drove to the boarding house-A.K.A Damon and Stefan's house. Elena furiously knocked on the door. She was suprised when Emmett opened the door. _Oh yeah, Emmett and Stefan always go hunting thursday, _Elena's thought reminded her.

''Hey Elena. What are you doing here?'' Emmett asked. Not used to seeing her face around her anymore.

Elena sighed. ''Emmett, can I just see Damon?'' She asked, impatiently.

Emmett sighed and let her slide by. ''Thanks,'' Elena mumured. ''Is he in his room?'' Elena asked.

Emmett nodded. Elena smiled and ran upstairs, she went into Damon's room and found him lounging on his bed, as soon as he saw her he jumped off the bed.

''What are you doing here?'' He asked.

Elena sighed. ''Bella told me, what she told you.'' Elena said.

Damon's eyes flashed with hatred. ''Yeah and I don't like it one bit.'' Damon admitted.

Elena bit her lip. ''You don't have to. It's my decision.'' Elena said.

Damon gave her 'What the hell?' look. ''It's not your decision. It's his. Your just the idiot that won't dump his ass.'' Damon said, folding his arms over his chest.

Elena walked up closer to him, meaning to slap him, but she ended up hugging him and started crying. ''I missed you.'' Elena said in between sobs.

Damon stroked her hair. ''I've missed you too, beautiful.'' He said.


	6. Long Day

Damon drove Elena to school that morning, not wanting to ride with Bella. It was a silent ride to school, until Damon spoke up.

''So, why are you mad at your cousin?'' Damon asked.

Elena looked over at him. ''She told you my personal information. If I had wanted help, I would've gotten it.'' Elena explained.

Damon chuckled. ''Elena, but that's just you. You don't ask for help. You just try to help everyone else and put yourself last.'' Damon explained.

Elena glared. ''I don't,'' She stated.

Damon looked over at her and smirked. '' I don't!'' She said.

Damon just laughed. ''Whatever Elena. Remember I know you better than you know yourself.'' Damon said.

Elena scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. ''Not really,'' Elena said.

Damon smirked. ''Quiz me,'' Damon challenged.

Elena smiled. ''OK,'' She said.

She looked directly at him. ''What's my favorite color?'' She asked.

Damon gave her a bewildered look. ''Seriously? Purple.'' He stated.

_One right, _Elena thought with a frown.

Elena quickly thought of one. ''Favorite movie genre?'' She challenged.

Damon scoffed. ''Romance, for some reason.'' Damon said.

_Crap, two right, _Elena thought. ''What band do I hate with a passion?'' Elena challenged back.

''Nickelback. Which makes sense because they're bad.'' Damon said.

''They are bad. And that was all Stefan listened to, if I do recall.'' Elena said.

Damon flared his nostrils. ''Still does. If I hear ''Never Gonna Be Alone'' one more time in my lifetime, I will take my ring off and burn.'' Damon said.

Elena laughed. Then thought of another question. ''Bet you don't know who my favorite artist is.'' Elena challenged once more.

''I uploaded all of the songs to your i-pod and I'm pretty sure I know who it is.'' Damon said.

Elena sighed. ''Okay, you do know me. But not better than I know myself.'' Elena said.

Damon scoffed. ''Ok,'' He said.

They then pulled up to the school and Elena got out and opened the double doors, she then spotted Bella waiting by her locker. _Great, this will be a very long day!_


End file.
